


Prove it, then.

by mattypattun



Series: Prove it- Dimension [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Admiration, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Highschool AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manipulating, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Incest, Pining, Rick and Morty are both around 18 y/o, different universe but still the rickest tiny rick, jerking off in school, they're not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun/pseuds/mattypattun
Summary: Rick wants to make fun of the new kid in his chemistry class and takes it a bit too far. They end up getting closer than they both could've ever imagined.





	Prove it, then.

Rick downright adored the (not so) new kid.  
Or rather, he adored how easily he could play (with) him.  
Really, Morty could've only been described as naive and idiotic, nothing more. And maybe that was exactly what made Rick's guts squirm with joy, only looking at him.

Today was a special, though. He already told his friends to wait for him after school to plan the worst prank anyone could think of. 

He didn't care, if Morty would hate him after that. His hatred would be directed at him, and him alone and that was all that mattered. 

*+*+*+*

 

"You shouldn't do this. My family has a saying tha-"

"Blah, Blah, Blah! You're with us too, so don't complain, Brad." Rick rolled his eyes at his asian friend. He was way too nice to be that cool. 

"Why are you even talking 'bout this?", his red haired friend, Squanchy, chimed in. "It's not like he's gonna fall for anything more. What you can make him do you already made him do, Rick."

Rick tsk'ed and leaned back against his couch with his hands behind his head.

"You're underestimating my skills and his idiocy. I could make him fuck himself on a goddamn dildo in front of the whole school if I wanted to", he snarled. Then raised an eyebrow at the snickering of his friends. 

"What?"

"Well", Brad said. "We all know well, that you do want to do that. I'm actually surprised that you didn't, yet. Guess that means that you can't."

Rick was really, really angry now. It wasn't like Brad to tease like that. 

"What the actual hell? Why would I want this wanker to- I could, damnit! I fucking could! This kid's a dog, no, a puppy and he fucking loves me, he would do everything I said! He would let me do him and still believe he's saving the universe or something! He's a dump little shit, and you are, too, if you think that I can't make him do everything. _Everything_. For me." 

His friends just smirked. 

"Prove it, then."

 

*+*+*+*

"Oh geez, R-Rick.. I dunno if that's a good idea.. I-isn't that kinda.. G-g-gay?"

He looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.  
"N-no, Morty, you gotta believe me! It's for the sake of the universe, Y-y-you have to- have to do this! There's nothing gay about saving the universe, Morty", Rick tried to assure the smaller male.  
As a reply he only got more stuttering and squirming.

But he wasn't a beginner. He knew damn well how to play Morty; how to make him follow his orders. A little bit of force here, a little more of compliments there, repeating his name over and over again, touching his upper back to signalize he was proud of him- and Morty was putty in his hands. In this state he would do literally anything for his best friend.  
Even pushing an anal plug inside his butt. 

"Y-You really t-t-think Jessica will like me, if I do this..?" The brunet was still holding back, but Rick knew, just a few seconds more and he'd have him were he wanted. 

"After you saved the universe all by yourself? Are you kidding me, dude? She would probably beg you to fuck her all day long." He tried very hard not to cringe at that thought. He would never let something like that happen. Not in a million years. 

Morty seemed to fall for it, though. His face brightened as he smiled from ear to ear. "Jesus, m-man! Y-you really- you really t-think so? " 

Rick smiled and nodded. Perfect. 

"O-okay Rick. I'll d-do it. But. Can you like, turn around..?"

"If you insist. But I have to check if you're doing it right. It has do be all the way in, or it won't help. I can give you some magical gel, this way it'll be easier for you."

For a short moment he felt bad for this guy. He thought about stopping, but as Morty unzipped his pants his mind went blank and he turned around to the sound of a jeans making contact with the floor.

Muffled sounds, whines and groans. God, he was so hella bi for this guy. 

Five minutes later- he was subtly palming himself- Morty called him again. "R-rick.. I did it.. But it doesn't go all the way in.." 

"Should I help you..?"

_'Please say yes, please say yes, please say-'_

"Geez, o-okay Rick." Rick turned around, only to find Morty sitting on the toilet seat, his back turned to the door (and Rick). Only his ass was in the air, the plug halfway inside him, dripping. 

Gosh darn. If there was a hell, he was sure as fuck going there.

Slowly he walked closer to the shivering boy. He laid one hand on his yellow shirt and stroked his back asurringly. He nuzzled his face in the crook of the younger boys neck.

"You know how a Japanese dog says hello?"

"Man, Rick! Now's not the time for bad jokes!"

"Konichiwau."

And then, despite the intimate moment they were in, Morty began to laugh. Loud. It was so cute, beautiful, perfect, handsome and hot at the same time that Rick almost forgot to push the plug deep down his ass. Almost.

"Ahah-OHH fucking god! Ah! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfu-! Ahnn.." Morty tried to hysterically muffle his screams but failed, at best. This was not longer easy for Rick. Fuck. If he wouldn't care so much about his companion he'd probably fuck him right then, right there, with this big plug, until they both passed out. 

"Rick! S- Shit.. I- I'm .. Reacting weird.. W-wha-why ..?" He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Shhh", Rick tried to lull him. "It's alright, dude. Everyone would've reacted this way."

"But-"

"No buts, dude. You're doing well, Morty. You're so brave.. "

Morty just sighed out of breath and leaned against Rick, whose hand was still around the base of the plug. As he changed the pressure, Morty groaned again.

"How 'bout we play a 'lil game, huh, M-Morty?"

Hesitation. "A-a.. Game..?"

"Yeah. A game between buddies. Best buddies, that is." The brunet blushed all over.

"Geez, Rick!.. I-I .. I really don't know what to say.. I'm y-your best friend?" He seemed to be so happy about that little fact and Rick wanted to squeeze the air out of him while kissing him to delirium. 

"Course you are, dumbass! So, wanna play?" A nod from him.  
"Since you've got a little problem there, I thought we could jerk it together, right? But lets make a contest out of it. We both have to aim at each others navel. The one who misses, has to lick off the cum of the others belly. If no one, or we both miss, the one who came first has to lick it off. And then eat the cum of his own belly as well. I'll even make this thing with the plug again, so you don't have to worry bout being turned of.."

"Th-That is really not what is c-concerning about this!" He seemed like he wanted to add more but Rick interrupted him.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, I swear. Besides- you can't really walk around school like this. Everyone will see. Even Jessi-"

"O-Ok! Geez, fine, let's get this done with.." 

This amount of cuteness should be illegal. Really.

"Hahaha.. Are you ashamed now? How lame. Maybe I should get myself another best friend; one who is actually coo-" 

He knew that he was an ass for hurting this kid like this. He just couldn't help himself.  
Morty was beyond pissed, if he judged the situation right. 

"Fuck you! I-I always do what you want from me! I always g-g-give my goddamn best! I said I'd do it, r-right? Imma fucking do this now!", Morty screeched, grabbing his own dick harshly.  
"I-I'm the best friend you could ask for! You'll never find anyone b-better if you leave me! I-I-I'm doing this just for you! I-" 

Morty's voice broke. Shit he took it too far. His mind noted that Morty was right about what he said. He could never be happy again if he left Morty. 

He choose to ignore that fact.

Shushing him he caressed his back. "I'm sorry. Of course you are. You're the best. Just imagine how this feels". He pulled the plug out and pushed it back in. It made a wonderful slurping sound. Morty moaned underneath him, sniffling. 

"You're all I could ask for. I'm so proud of you. You're doing good. Saving the universe like a big, brave boy." He repeated his movement, getting faster and faster. 

Panting, while aiming at Morty's belly, he felt that he was about to cum soon. And he apparently wasn't the only one close. 

"G-God! Geez! More, Rick! Push it in faster!", Morty cried out, but there was no time to do what he was told. After a few seconds, they both came, the name of the other one on their lips.

"Guess we're both loosers..."  
*+*+*+*

After they were both cleaned and dressed properly again Rick sighed and opened the stall door.  
With a look at his lube bottle he remarked "Wow.. The lube is almost finishe- I- I MEAN THE MAGI-" 

Shit! He was about to die right then! 

"Rick it's okay.. You can drop the act.." Confused, he looks at Morty. His head didn't progress the words he just heard. What.. 

Morty grinned lightly, a blush plastered his face. He didn't look so innocent anymore..

"D-did you really think I w-wouldn't get it?" The younger boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. Well.. I- I-"

"It's okay Rick. I-I knew what you were up to from the start. I did it b-b-because I wanted to. You're my o-only friend and I figured y-you're into role play, so.. I thought I could help.." 

Now Morty was obviously flustered but somehow still relaxed.  
What the hell was going on here?! 

Morty smiled, got on his tiptoes and plastered a sweet, sweet kiss on his cheek. 

 

"I liked this game. We should save the universe more often."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be glad to read what you think of this. It wasn't planned but this is actually the first time I wrote smut. I dunno if its good.  
> Hasta luego
> 
> 27/11/17 EDITED


End file.
